Lilith Haruka Keyes
A woman who was brought up by a single mother, Lilith Haruka Keyes has an obsession with finding out who her father is and what happened to him. After receiving a very large package in the form of an H.M.V, Lilith set out to discover her father's origins and her roots. =Biography= Early years Lilith Haruka Keyes was born 92 AF as a fraternal twin to her brother Isaac Julius Keyes. Raised in the peaceful planet of Westros, Lilith enjoyed a quiet lifestyle with her mother Autumn Keyes and her brother. Being a single parent life was a tad difficult for her mother, but Autumn would always find time for the children. For a time, Lilith would find her mother sitting by a single tree upon a hill in the backyard staring up to the stars. She recalled how sad and lonely her mother would look as she just sat there. But as soon as Lilith would walk up to her, her mother would have a complete change of face and would smile genuinely. But Lilith could tell her mother's heart was hurting. The Posse of Fifteen Lilith Keyes was on a contract with a small band of mercenaries on Ossyria tracking down a particular piece of equipment of an unknown origin. The Weaponized Telekinetic Fissure, a device allowing individuals to mind link with particular pieces of equipment. Upon touchdown on the planet, the group were immediately engaged by hostile forces. Ossyrian battle drones, still active after the Fall of Ossyria ruled the planet protecting what has already been lost. Lilith and her team fought for three months planetside before being able to retrieve the device. However, upon initial exfiltration, the group were attacked by a sizable force killing them all but Lilith. Before more drones could show up, a certain masked man and a Cowgirl appeared in a large red ship. Offering opportunities of a purpose, discovery, and adventure, it could be understood why Lilith was skeptical. Once the man revealed his knowledge about Lilith, and given the fact they were her only ride off of the planet, Lilith took the opportunity. Lilith soon discovered she wasn't the only person contacted by the masked man, now revealed to be Ray Shishigami. A total of fourteen other contacts arrived on board the vessel from all walks of life. Lilith quickly became close acquaintances with three mercenaries in particular. Erin Whitehorse, Vash't Taker, and Kayla Eyre, three mercenaries who managed to not drive one another insane in the first few moments of meeting one another. Though Lilith felt comfortable with the three ladies, she never felt closer to anyone outside her family than her bunkmate, Sabishii Okaasan. Physical Description Lilith is a fraternal twin, meaning her twin brother and herself look nothing like one another. At the age of eighteen, she stands five feet nine inches. She takes her looks mostly from her mother. She has a petite figure with blue eyes, light flowing hair (that she keeps at a decent length). Her body frame is mostly athletic with a bit of muscle tone in certain areas. Personality Lilith is rather an optimistic and has a gung ho attitude regardless of the situation. She may not always follow the rules or execute the plan with safety in regard, but her intentions are always pure of heart. Most say she is a rowdy and rough young lady who lets her fists do the talking. Others says she's a hero who arrives at the last minute to save the day. =List of Appearances= *Rise 3 *Thank You for Your Contribution *A Perfect World *Rise 4 Category:Characters